


Scruples

by Ilthit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Modern Era, Pirates, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Michelle and Ofelia disagree on the value of studio-produced content.
Relationships: Gay Pirate Assassin/Gay Pirate Assassin (Original Works), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Scruples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



"I just think it's wrong. All those artists and studios work hard to make a profit, and they spend millions on even your basic indie film. If you love their work, you might as well give something back."

"Honey, we kill people." Michelle sluiced the doggy bowl under the tap. Hugo sat beside her feet, his tail thumping excitedly as it did every time either of them even looked at his bowl.

"I know, but…" Ofelia sighed. "I don't care about those people. They've usually done something very nasty to get a price on their heads. And you know I check them out. If I actually like the mark, I don't take the job."

"It's not giving you a very good reputation in the field," Michelle said gently. Nobody wants an assassin who asks questions. It suggested morals, which in turn suggested the possibility of ratting the client out to the cops.

"You're changing the subject. We have plenty of money to pay for Netflix or Hulu or both. Why do you need to use our secure network to download TV shows? I thought we set that up for work."

"It's about control. You get a media file, you don't need to have an app or WiFi to watch your own damn movie. And you know those official apps track your location? It's a security concern. Especially when you're out there in international waters."

"I guess I'm just old-fashioned." Ofelia sighed.

Michelle set the bowl aside, to Hugo's desperate whinge, and came over to sit on the next bar-stool over by Ofelia. The sun was just setting over the sea, an endless display of beauty beyond the porch of their beach house. She kissed Ofelia's sun-warmed cheek. "Why don't I download you all of Mythbusters and Savage Builds to take on your tablet when your ship leaves next week? So when you're out there with a poor satellite connection, you'll never be short of Adam Savage."

"Mmm."

"I know how much you like Adam Savage."

"He just gets so excited about things." Ofelia melted against Michelle's shoulder.

"He sure does."

They sat and watched the sunset together, in this slice of a better life they'd carved out of violence. Hugo settled into a patch of light. The sun sank, slowly but inevitably stranding them back in the dark.


End file.
